


Deduction 3: Conclusion

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel may perhaps be on the same page at last, but is it that simple?





	Deduction 3: Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Two confused men, what more do you need to know.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

I'm still not certain what I'm doing here; well that ain't quite true. I know what made me get in my truck not an hour after getting home from the mountain and drive all the way over here to Daniel's place. What I don't know is why the heck I'm outside on the sidewalk and not inside in Daniel's apartment.

Who am I kidding? I know why I'm outside here and not up there. 'Cause what I planned to do sitting in the chair in my own living room doesn't seem quite so simple and straightforward now I'm facing the reality of going inside that building.

You see, I finally admitted that I can't go on the way I have been. The mission to PP3 was the last straw. I was a danger to my own team out there. Okay I got them home, by the skin of their teeth and that just ain't good enough. I've always prided myself on my ability to put the team first no matter the cost. I've been prepared to do whatever I have to and pay the price if that's what it takes and what did I do this last time out? Nearly got us all killed 'cause I couldn't keep my mind on my job, it was too busy enjoying itself with Daniel. Starting to let my cock rule my brain.

So I sat in my favourite chair, with a beer to help me relax and looked at myself honestly. I love Daniel, this I already admitted to myself at least. It's not just lust, not even a simple attraction that will pass with time; I _love_ the man. Which is, of course, the problem. I shouldn't for so many reasons, the least of which is 'cause he's a he. I'm military and as stupid as the rules are, the rules exist. They have this stupid 'don't ask don't tell' thing 'cause everyone knows such relationships happen but officially if I get caught I get court-martialled and possibly get jail time. Not a nice thought. But it's my risk to take if I want to, if it's worth it. If _he's_ worth it.

Then there's the whole 'not with a member of your team' thing, chain of command and all that. It doesn't matter that he's not military, he's a member of my team and the frat rules are there for a reason. Though in our case I'm not sure it matters. It's our duty as soldiers to protect any civilian under our care and I've spent every day since he joined the team treating him as if he were special, so have Carter and Teal'c 'cause he is special. I have loved him for a long time; we've loved him for a long time. You can't serve with a man like Daniel and not care about him and as an extension of that, take special care of him. So again, it's up to me. Is he worth the risk?

Or, of course, there's the second option. To let _him_ go, bottle up my emotions and hope it will fade with time. Except that's not likely to happen if I stay on the same team with him, or even in the same command. It's not in me to love easily but when I do it's all the way for me. So to make this option work one of us would have go, leave the SGC. I don't want to retire again, not yet and I couldn't ask him to leave. At least not without telling him why and that would kinda defeat the whole purpose of door number two. Anyway the truth is I can't face that, never seeing him again. Nor could I face letting him go out there without me and I know that's what he'd do, Daniel wouldn't stop going through the Gate. There's too much out there for him.

So I'm back to deciding if he's worth taking the risk for. I'd laugh out loud at that if I weren't talking to myself. So now that I've gone in a full circle and met myself on the way back with the obvious answer; I gotta do something, take action. Stop daydreaming; stop just _watching_. Do something. The only thing I can do is to face Daniel and tell him the truth. Tell him how I feel, how I _really_ feel, that I love him and ask him if he could possibly return my feelings. Turn the dream into reality if I can.

So why am I still here on the sidewalk?

* * *

I don't even know what I'm still doing here. I decided hours ago while I was still in my office at the SGC that enough was enough. If Jack can't or won't make up his mind to do something about this then I'm going to push him until he does. If that means getting right into his face then so be it.

Time to beard the lion in his den. Where on earth did I put my keys, could've sworn I put them on the hall table as usual when I came in. Damn, here they are in my jacket pocket all the time.

Why is it whenever you're in a hurry everything else seems to go slow? Where is the elevator, maybe I should cut my losses and walk down the stairs?

Good thing that was going down and not up. You'd think with all the walking I do I wouldn't mind a few stairs.

Whoa, what do you know? The lion's come a-calling?

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Coming to tell me you love me by any chance?

"Oh, hi Daniel. Elevator finally given up the ghost? Been waiting here for a spell."

"Not sure, that's why I walked down."

"Going out?"

"Was. You coming to see me?"

"Don't know anyone else in your building; unless you count that old lady next door. Always comes to the door when I knock."

"It's not Friday night is it? Sometimes get my days get mixed up, what with the...travelling and all." I'm giving him an out, why?

"Er, no. I wanted to...talk."

He wants to _talk_. Interesting, very interesting. Normally getting Jack O'Neill to talk is like pulling teeth. I'm not talking about hockey scores here, or fishing at that cabin of his, or which nurse has eyes for Teal'c this month. To bring him out to my apartment when we hadn't arranged anything, this has to be important. What do you know, could it be that I was wrong and he _has_ decided to stop just watching? Only one way to find out.

"In that case come on up."

* * *

Well that was odd timing. Could have missed him. If I believed in fate I could say we were meant to have this talk only I believe you make your own fate. So what the hell does that mean? Stop talking rubbish to yourself. Talk to Daniel.

"Take a seat Jack; I'll make coffee, unless you want a beer."

"Coffee is fine thanks." Need to keep a clear head. God, need to get a grip. This is Daniel not some stinky Unas. He isn't gonna deck you.

Take a seat he says, can't stop moving. Pace, always pace when I'm nervous. Nervous? Me Colonel Jack O'Neill scourge of snakes everywhere and I can't face my best friend. That's it Jack, remember he is your best friend and even if he doesn't feel the same way.... If he doesn't will it change things? Change the friendship? Don't want that. Don't want to lose him. If I don't get this sorted out I risk losing him anyway. I can't lead the team until I sort myself out and that means sorting this out. Did I say I need to sort this? We were lucky on PP3 next time I could get him killed.

Can't lose Daniel. Won't. That's right Jack, you won't 'cause this is Daniel. The kindest most honourable man you've ever known. He won't hold it against you for an emotion you can't control. He'll still be your friend. God, the man makes friends with every person he's ever met, with the notable exception of the Goa'uld.

Daniel's coming back, gotta relax. Deep breath. Here we go. Sit down Jack.

* * *

If he paces any more he'll wear a hole in my carpet, never seen him quite so nervous. Well as I see it either he's gonna confess he has feelings, or... Or, there's an 'or'? I want Jack so much I'd closed my mind to any alternatives. It hadn't occurred to me that he might want to break up the team. Yet seeing him so nervous the idea suddenly slapped me in the face. There I am calmly making coffee and out of the blue I wonder if he'd just rather I was gone. Oh please god, don't let it be that.

Where did that come from? Panic that's all, just panic. Get a grip, Jackson. Deep breath.

"Here's your coffee," I say, putting it on the coffee table in front of him. He's finally sat down, but he was right on the edge of the seat.

* * *

I looked up as he gave me the coffee and for the first time he didn't seem quite so sure of himself. When we met in the foyer he made me aware of how nervous I felt in comparison to him, now we seem the same. Look how he's nursing that coffee; not that he doesn't often do that because he does, but usually when he's cold or tired and needs the warmth of the cup. Just now he seems to need to do something with his hands.

I could suggest something, wonder how he'd react if I said it. _Hey Daniel you can put those hands on me, any damned where you like._

I switch my glance from his hands to his face, specifically to those beautiful eyes of his, which just at the moment don't seem to be able to meet mine. Eyes that I wish would look at me the way I want. Eyes I wish would see me the way I see him. What did I say to myself a while back? Oh yes, _I just wish he wasn't so blind cause I think, maybe, if he looked, really looked; he might see something he wanted._

He looked up at me and suddenly I wondered if I was the one who was blind.

* * *

Oh, I can't stand this. I was going to beard the lion in his den; well here he is in _my_ den. So what am I waiting for?

I take a breath, "Jack."

"Daniel?" He doesn't have trouble meeting my eyes now.

"You've been watching...me."

I look up sharply, he knew. Daniel knew the entire time, _hot damn_. I smile. "Yeah, Daniel, I have." I stand and walk over to him. "Quite a trick considering I've been blind."

I can't move, I just look up at him, so close, and it's all there in his eyes. I knew, inside, but to see it. He puts his hand out and I take it eagerly. He pulls me into his embrace and just says. "Daniel."

I hold him close to me where he belongs. I know it, and thank god so does Daniel.

FIN


End file.
